Run
by Kiraa-Miroku-Forever aka DracoShapedGoldfish
Summary: Lana is leaving, and Clark is heartbroken. Probably going to keep this as a stand alone, but who knows! please read and review! UPDATED: 82
1. Run

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, its characters, the band Snow Patrol or its song Run; but that doesn't mean I can't dream.

I'll sing it one last time for you

Then we really have to go

You've been the only thing that's right

In all I've done.

He held her close, desperately trying to memorize the way her small frame fit into his perfectly. How could she leave him after they were finally together? He could feel her gentle sobs against his chest, he couldn't cry. He had to be strong for her.

And I can barely look at you

But every single time I do

I know we'll make it anywhere

Anywhere from here

He pulled her chin up and placed a feather soft kiss on her rosy lips. She returned his kiss with all of her love for him, creating a much deeper kiss. He followed suit with a deep need. He heard his mother utter, "Clark, she needs to go.."

Light up, Light up

As if you have a choice

Even if you cannot hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear

He bent to whisper in her ear, "I love you Lana and I always will. I will never stop. My heart will always beat for you.."

Louder, louder

And we'll run for our lives

I can hardly speak I understand

Why you can't raise your voice to say

She let her tears glide freely down her face as she gave him one last hug then climbed into the car beside Chloe.

To think I might not see those eyes

It makes it so hard not to cry

And as we say our long goodbyes

I nearly do.

"good bye Lana.." He spoke soft enough that no one could hear.

Light up, light up

As if you have a choice

Even if you cannot hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear

Chloe rested her hand on Lana's shoulder as they drove down the dusty road away from Clark. Lana was tempted to turn and watch Clark but she couldn't bring herself to see his so pain filled eyes.

Louder, louder

And we'll run for our lives

I can hardly speak I understand

Why you can't raise your voice to say

Clark finally turned and went slowly to his loft. He let his tears flow as he picked up her going away present for him. It was a photo album full of pictures of them. Some as old as ones from when they were in Elementary school. He flipped to the back of the book to the most resent picture.

Slower, slower

We don't have time for that

All I want is to find an easier way

To get out of our little heads

They were at the Talon on the closing day and she was sitting on his lap. He had his arms wrapped around her in a protective manner. She was opening his present for her. It was a locket with a picture of them together. In the picture he was kissing her forehead, both of them had their eyes closed.

Have heart my dear

We're bound to be afraid

Even if it's just for a few days

Making up for all this mess.

He shut the album and lay back on his couch, shutting his swollen eyes. Laying in kryptonite was better than this pain he had. He slowly drifted off, his final thought being about Lana.

Light up, light up

As if you have a choice

Even if you cannot hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear.


	2. Sunflowers In A Vase

Hey all, I decided I would try to continue this, even if only a little. And I know this chapter is extremely short but I wanted to see if you guys wanted me to continue or not. Please review and give me your opinion.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. But it defiantly isn't for the lack of trying.

Chapter 2: Sunflowers in a Vase

Lana let the tears fall as she remembered the first kiss of her most recent relationship with Clark.

FLASHBACK

Lana was sitting on her bed, reading a copy of the Cosmopolitan magazine on idea for dresses for the Prom when she heard a knock on the door. Nell was out of town with Dean, she remembered and stood up, curious to see who would be visiting her. She peeked out the small window beside the front door and saw Clark Kent dressed in his usual flannel attire, holding something behind his back, and looking quite cute. She mentally pinched herself. Bad girl, he isn't your property so stop acting like it. But if only he was…

Another knock, a little bit louder than the last, prodded her out of her thoughts and she quickly unlocked the door. She gave him a warm smile as she stepped out into the warm summer air.

"Hey Clark. I didn't expect to see you here." Clark smiled brightly and brought his hands from behind his back. They held a small bouquet of sunflowers and she smiled even more, her nose crinkling slightly.

"These are for you." He said holding them out for her to take. She reached out and took hold of the stems, her hand resting on his for a moment.

"Thank you Clark, they are so pretty." She commented and he smiled,

"They are from my mother's garden." He said, sticking his hand in his pocket. She reached for the door.

"Do you want to come in?" Lana asked him sweetly and he nodded after a moment and followed her into her empty house. She found a vase in the cabinets and filled it with water, putting the flowers in it and setting it down on the counter. Lana turned went back to the living room where she had left Clark and sat beside him on the couch.

"So, Clark. How are you?" He shrugged,

"I'm fine." 'Desperately in love with you, but fine'. He added in his head. She gave him a small smile,

"Well that's always good to hear." He found himself gazing into her wonderfully beautiful golden- hazel eyes and his face drawing closer to hers. Her eyes shut softly along with his as their lips finally met.

END FLASHBACK

She couldn't leave. She had to go back to her Clark. She loved him and she was sure he loved her. Lana looked up at Chloe.

"Chloe, turn the car around." The blonde girl looked up at her friend.

"Lana, what? Did you forget something?" The brunette girl beside her gave her a sad glance.

"Yea, my heart." Part of Chloe knew this would happen and happily obliged. 'Good, she's changed her mind. Lana is meant to be with Clark and nothing should come between them. I'm glad she realizes that, no matter how much it hurts me.'


	3. Cat and Mouse

Hey all! You are probably like, what the hell took so long? Well I got stuck on this chapter and it was really hard to get it just right. The song I used was White Flag by Didopronounced Die-doe ::cheers:: I love that song! And yes, I know, they used this song in the episode "Phoenix" in season three, but who cares. Anyway, hope you like! And please review!

DISCLAIMER: No I don't own _Smallville_, Dido or the song White Flag. ::Mumbles incoherently about the bastards who ruined Smallville:: ::cough cough:: Al/ Miles ::Cough cough::

Chapter 3: Cat and Mouse

Lana swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped her finger under her eyelids to rid the tears that were drying there.

"No wait Chloe, I can't go back. Please. Turn back around."

Chloe turned the red vehicle back around with out question, and they continued on the down the road to Lana's new home.

Clark stood up slowly and made up his mind. If she couldn't stay with him, he would go with her. She couldn't stop him from staying either. He went to his closet and pulled a new shirt that happened to be cotton instead of the usual flannel, but still blue, from its hanger.

His eyes dripped with tears again as the memory of his and Lana's one and only shopping excursion. It had also been the day he had shared with her his deep, dark secret that had kept them apart for so long. It was the best decision of his life. He pulled the baby blue shirt over his broad shoulders and went down his steps, buttoning his shirt to his collarbone.

Clark walked slowly across the barnyard to the house, not seeing his parent's truck and went inside. He went dazed and disoriented into the kitchen and found a pad of paper and a pen with some difficulty. He scribbled down a short note telling his mom he was all right but needed to fix some things, he would have his cell with him, and that he loved her and Dad.

He found his cell charging on the other end of the counter and stuffed it into his pocket. Clark went to the cookie jar and pulled out a 100-dollar bill and stuffed it into his wallet, and his wallet into his back pocket. He swallowed dryly and went to the sink to take a long drink of cold water from the faucet. Glancing around the house one more time to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, he took a deep breath and headed out the door with a new hope.

Chloe gave her another supportive smile as they set the rest of Lana's stuff in her new room. Lana sighed as she pulled her jacket off and laid it on the bare mattress. The two girls made their way to the door and Chloe left after giving Lana a friendly hug. Lana leaned against the door, closing her eyes and rubbed them for a while before heading into the living room. She went over to the stereo system Dean had insisted on and pressed the power button. The room flooded with the sound or one of her favorite songs.

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that? _

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were _

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be…_

She let her body fall limp as it reached contact with the cream colored sofa. She blinked back mournful tears as the lyrics echoed in her head. '…_How ironic... And I always told myself that would never happen to me...'_

I know I left too much mess and   
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be …

And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on....

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be…

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door   
I'm in love and always will be…

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be…

A/N/ : Yes, very short, I know.. I feel really bad as it has been forever since chapter 2 and it is only 3 pages. I am very depressed about it. I have had major writer's block on this story and can't seem to get into it. If anyone has any suggestions please e-mail me at or put them in your review.

Merci Kess


	4. Author's note

Okay, due to so many questions... here an explanation:

Lana is moving to New York. I need to edit chapter 3 mostly because that one indicates she just moved to a different part of Kansas.

Lana was not living with Clark, she was still with Chloe.. she had just stayed with Clark for the last couple of days before she moved.

I am working on rewriting some of this story because it is too confusing as of now.

They are Juniors at Smallville High in this story.

Still have questions? Please ask!

Merci beucoup,

Natalee


	5. VERY VERY IMPORTANT!

Hey,

I really hate to do this but this story has just been a pain in my arse. I'm going to delete all the chapters except the first one and then if I get inspired I may re-write the rest. Most likely I will just let it stay at a stand alone.

Thanks and I'm really sorry,

Kiraa-Miroku-Forever aka DracoShapedGoldfish


End file.
